gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
El Gobierno Oficioso de España
The El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana translates into The Unofficial Government of Spain (English) II Governo Ufficioso della Spagna (Italian) Le Gouvernement Officieux de I'Espagne (French) Die Nicht Offizielle Regierung von Spanien (German) De Officieuze Rejering van Spanje (Dutch) Η ανεπίσημη κυβέρνηση της Ισπανίας (Greek) You can call it the EGOE for short. It was created by Simon Treasurehawk on February 19th, 1722. When Simon and his army invaded Spain in 1721, they destroyed the Government as well as the countries peace. Simon did not want to destroy Spain, so he created El Segundo Gobierno de Espana which failed under several riots. Simon then created the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana hoping other counties would also be unhappy with Spain and its government and would support the revolution. The army and navy are made up of your guilds and all the other guilds. There are several divisions like: #Army #Navy #Politicians Anyone can join, please enter your guild and the county you (Your pirate) is from/supports. When you join, you're also adding the rest of your guild. If you are not a Gm, you still represent your guild but please notify your guildmaster. And, there can be more than one people from a country. Also, please don't add yourself, leave a message in the comments or on Simon's talk page if you want to join. So Basically: *You do not need to be a Gm to join. *There can be more than one representative for a guild. *There can be more than one representative for a country. *If you do not like any of the ranks, suggest a new one. Members *﻿''Simon Treasurehawk ~ Marauder's Militia ~ President of Revolutionary Spain ~ President'' *''Captain Shadow Sail ~ Purple & Yellow ~ King of Italy ~ Vice President'' *''John Breasly ~ Viceroyalty Co. ~ King of England ~ Head Secretary'' *Jerimiah Stormwash ~ (No Guild) ~ Emperor of Hungary ~ Marshal Of The Armed Forces *''Stpehen ~ Blue Scury Dogs ~ The New World ~ General of the Armies'' *''Robert McRoberts ~ Viceroyalty Co. ~ Citizen of England ~ Politician'' *''Richard Goldvane ~ Treasurehunter Inc. ~ Caribbean ~ Admiral of the Navies'' '' Me and in my.jpg|Simon Treasurehawk Screenshot 2011-02-19 09-33-54.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail Blue.JPG|Jerimiah Stormwash 400px-John Breasly.jpg|John Breasly 180px-Stpehen.jpg|Stpehen Richard.jpg|Richard Goldvane '' ''Ranks'' *'President' *Vice President *'Head Secretary' *'Marshal of Armed Forces' *'Representative/Speaker' *'Co-Representative/Second Speaker' Secretaries: * Secretary of Trade *''Secretary of Health'' *'Secretary of Agriculture' *'Secretary of Industry' *'Secretary of Foriegn Support' Army: *'General of the Armies' *'General' *'Lieutenant General' *'Major General' *'Brigadier General' *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Lieutenant *'Chief Warrant Officer' *Warrant Officer *'Sergeant Major of the Army' *'Command Sergeant Major' *Sergeant Major *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Private *Recruit Navy: *'Admiral of the Navies' *'Fleet Admiral' *'Admiral' *'Vice Admiral' *'Rear Admiral' *'Commodore' *'Captain' *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Ensign *Warrant Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer *Seaman *Seaman Apprentice *Recruit Politicians: *Politicians ''News'' ﻿We will discuss issues among enemies here or other news here. When commenting please state your name. Also, this is a democracy, we will not just attack another guild because you say so, there will be a vote. ''The Spanish Revolution! : ''So far we're doing well. The King of England, The King of Italy, and The Emperor of Hungary : have all agreed to help. Thank you for your support! : Simon Treasurehawk I'm not a Noob! Meet in game? Well, I guess we should meet because I don't know two of you. How is Tortuga Docks, Antik, 8:00 pm Eastern Time on the 2/24th. Respond if that's good. General Simon Treasurehawk No can do. Exams are going this week, and I simply must study as long as I can. Perhaps on Friday? Respond if so. 'User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' ''Sure, Tortuga Docks on Antik, 8:00 pm Eastern Time, on 2/26/2011 (Saturday) General Simon Treasurehawk Wasn't able to make it, was feeling ill. ~ Simon ﻿Great! We met and Richard Goldvane joined! ~ Simon I am honored to join. was told to teleport by Robert. Plus, the rank I got is the best I see that was available when I joined! ~Richard Goldvane---- 23:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you joined mate! ~ Simon Treasurehawk ''Currently'' Nothing is happening right now. ''Scheduele'' ''﻿'' Category:Governments